


After the Battle

by Hayluhalo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fanart, Gift Exchange, Hurt Steve, M/M, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:03:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15141695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hayluhalo/pseuds/Hayluhalo
Summary: No one said dating Steve was going to be easy.





	After the Battle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [capsicleonyourleft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/capsicleonyourleft/gifts).



> I was inspired by this prompt: 
> 
> "As leader of the Avengers, Steve does everything in his power to keep any of his teammates from getting hurt. Unfortunately, he's not so careful with his own life; he's always the one to make the sacrifice play. Tony, completely sick of worrying about him, confronts Steve about it after he gets seriously injured."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it! :3 Although, I really didn't do justice to the awesome prompt...*sigh*
> 
> [[Tumblr](hayluhalo.tumblr.com) link]


End file.
